cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
L5: The Revealed
L5_:_The_Revealed_(New_Chart)|New Chart L5_:_The_Revealed_(Old_Chart)|Old Chart Video Notes * This song is entitled "Lapse" on the song selection. * This song is a continuation of L4 : The Unrevealed. ** This is why the artwork for the two songs is split into separate pieces * To access the old chart, tap the script "L" that will briefly flash in the cover art shown below: Difficulty Change log Story * After Meteo got the power to leave the human world, he entered heaven, the world that was entirely different from Earth. There, he could neither find any souls of the dead, nor any familiar creatures… and neither could he find his parents. The only thing Meteo could spot was a blue-haired boy, watching from a distance. Meteor, who had been waiting longingly in heaven, sensed Viz’s presence via his soul fragment (that Viz entrained). Ever since the news that Viz descended to the human world spread around heaven, Meteor had felt very regretful to know that Meteo got involved in this matter. Since then, Meteor had been quietly protecting Meteo. Now that Meteor understood the power that controlled Meteo, he hoped that, as told in heaven’s history, he would try to use Meteo’s willpower to control Viz. However, since Meteo lost his family and home, he no longer had any willpower. Viz became the only thing that Meteo could rely on to live. Knowing these facts, Viz proceeded to inhibit Meteo’s soul, leaving him with little to nothing. (credits to nameless-spy, original source can be found here). Note Statistics New Chart= * Click notes 560 on Easy (61.88%), 853 on Hard (60.28%) * Hold notes 90 on Easy (9.94%), 114 on Hard (8.06%) * Drag notes 255 on Easy (28.18%), 448 on Hard (31.66%) |-|Old Chart= * Click notes 709 on Easy (57.88%), 1098 on Hard (72.97%) * Hold notes 110 on Easy (8.98%), 104 on Hard (9.91%) * Drag notes 406 on Easy (33.14%), 303 on Hard (20.13%) Trivia *This is the shortest song in Chapter L. **Despite this, it's still longer than any non-hidden song outside of Chapter L. *The background photo can be linked with L4 : The Unrevealed. *In the end section of L4 : The Unrevealed, there is a group of tap notes that form a letter "V." This references the fact that the section is played in both L4 : The Unrevealed and this song, causing an overlap between songs, and putting the notes in a part of the song that outlines the overlap. *This song can be found in Deemo, another one of Rayark's games. *Despite being a continuation of L4 : The Unrevealed, the songs' BPM is different (L4 is 65, L5 is 75). These are the only songs where this happened, aside from doubled BPMs. L4_-_L5.png|L4 - L5 Screen Shot 2016-02-27 at 9.08.55 AM.png Category:Songs Category:Chapter L songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Easy) Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:ICE Songs Category:Cover Art by Kai Category:Chart by ICE Category:Level 8 Songs (Hard) Category:Level 7 Songs (Easy) Category:Hidden Songs Category:Deemo Transfers